Bad Day
by WeeHelenxX
Summary: Jac's day goes from Bad to Worse. Strong Language. Please Read and Review.


Holby City One Shot

It's amazing the difference two years make. I had my mother show up granted she was lying thieving bitch from hell who kept the existence of my not so dead grandfather from me and the fact that I had a sixteen year old sister, but none the less. It was the first time I had family around me and then Paula being Paula left again an suddenly I felt like a little girl again. Vunerable, confused and a little scared.

Which then led me to sleep with Michael Spence, it was after he had saved me quite literally as I went into septic shock. He came to check on me about two weeks later and I was sitting in a pair of sweats, hair threw up in a messy bun and an oversized tank top with no make up on and somehow I looked better than him.

He came in and we must have drank a full two bottles of wine before he opened up to me, he had a fight with Annaleise about the girls and she threatened him with a custody battle. I hugged him and told him I was sorry, he then wrapped his arms tightly around me and rested his head on my shoulders. We then sat like that for what felt like hours before he lightly pressed his lips against my neck and one thing let to another. The next day we agreed it was a one time thing.

Then that whole mess with Joseph happened...I didn't know why I ended up putting myself in the middle again. He called me to help I heard his voice break on the phone and I gave in, for the next few weeks I was blissfully happy but of course fate interveined.

Then Joseph left an then again that was the universes was of saying "oh no...Jac Naylor is close to happiness. We need to change that." Even though he asked mento go with him I just couldn't.

After Years of working my ass off in this hospital I couldn't just up and throw it all out my window, it worked I have my dream job and even though I have to share an office with Elliot who grows on you after a while...much like a fungus, I have got to where I have been wanting my whole career.

Then again Josephs leaving had forced me to seek a one night of comfort from Michael again and it sort of has been an occurrence which has became more regular as of late even though we are both fighting as doctors but when it comes to nights it ends mostly with me knocking on his door or him knocking on mine when he needs someone. After I found the lump on my breast a few days ago I had initially went to ask him to check it out but we ended up in the throes again.

Anyway as I was saying Elliot is not too bad after a while...like I said a fungus.

"Hello Earth to Jac." Well speaks of the devil and he shall appear.

"Good Morning Elliot." I smiled at him and he gave me his signature Cheshire Cat Grin.

"Let's hope wherever you were just now it was a lot more fun than here." I just shook my head and buried myself in the chart in front of me listening to him waffling in again.

"...and to be honest I never really wanted a Party but Sahira insisted and Greg got in touch with everybody...will you come?" I looked up at him and smiled, he put on a fake sad face and begged me before I relentlessly agreed.

"I will but if I see a paper hat anywhere near me I will scream understood?" He nodded very enthusiastically.

"Jac despite everything that has happened over the past few years if there was anyone I would rather share an office with I'm glad it's you." I just winked and smiled at him.

"Oh Elliot...now you are talking of your arse." His smiled seemed to get wider and ignored me before waffling on about his birthday again.

"...I'm not really one to celebrate but I suppose it will be good to see everyone. Martha is coming with Ben did I tell you she's pregnant I am gonna be a grandfather. And everyone can't wait to see Connie and Joseph..." that was when I stopped listening. Did he really say Joseph? He must had noticed the look on my face which looked somewhat scared and confused.

"Jac are you ok? Jac?" I snapped put of my head to see him looking at me with concern etched all over his face.

"I'm fine...so Joseph is coming?" he ignored my non enthusiastic question and nodded but I could tell by the way he looked at me he knew how I felt about him.

"Yes he is...will be a good chance at a catch up don't you think?" I couldn't form a coherent sentence around him mostly due to the fact that he just dropped a bombshell not even I could see coming.

My inner musings and Elliot's outer rambling was cut short due to Sahira knocking on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but there is a Sergeant here from the Army claiming to want to talk to you." She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on me and Elliot looked just as confused as I felt.

"Ok send him in Sahira...thank you." She only nodded and left the room. As I looked out the window I could here the door opening again and closing.

"Well Miss Naylor if it's possible you got hotter." Why do I know that voice? Alex? As I turned around and saw her standing there she looked just the same as she did when we were kids.

"Alex? What the hell are you doing here?" I could only smile and pull her in for a hug as she wrapped her arms around me while Elliot and Sahira who had evidently decided to follow Alex in were staring at me as if I had lost the plot completely.

"I am here to ask a huge favour that goes beyond normal best friend limitations." Ok now she has my attention.

"Alex whats going on? You show up here unannounced and what...?" I trailed off just as she found the skuffs on her boots fairly interesting.

"It's John. A few weeks ago we were hit with an IED and most of my men were killed...we were just transporting food, antibiotics, medical supplies you know doctor stuff." She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"John has a piece of shrapnel embedded in his heart and I need you to get it out."

She's insane...what the hell is she completely loony tunes? She has got to be smoking some sort of crack.

"He is in the VA hospital in Hamburg I can have him here in the hour. Please Jac." she smile that little cute smile at me I could never resist.

"Why me? Surely there are more capable doctors in Hamberg, why risk transporting him here?" She looked at me and her eyes watered.

"I dont want anyone else Jac. I want you." She was tearing up and I only nodded.

"Ok fine...get me his file and I will consult with our Director of Surgery, make the transport arrangements, ok?" She only nodded while Sahira an Elliot looked even more dumbfounded than before.

"Thank you Jac. I can't lose him." I was unaware that they were together again. They were like the couple the relationship I always wanted.

"Your welcome." With a hug we were interrupted by a knock on the door and of course timing could not have been worse in walked Joseph and Connie.

"Elliot...Happy Birthday!" Both of them exclaimed before glancing at me and Alex. God I need a drink.

As soon as he looked at me I melted...every crevice of my body just relaxed. Alex looked between me and Joseph, she didn't comment but I could literally feel the gears turning in her head.

"Miss Naylor it's good to see you." Connie looking every bit of Perfection said with a huge smile on her face

"Ms Beauchamp. Good to see you too." She just smiled and nodded toward my desk.

"I knew it wouldn't take you long. Congratulations." To my surprise she pulled me into a hug.

The Connie Beauchamp I knew didn't show that side of her to others. Everybody was silent for a few minutes and I could feel his eyes on me but refused to even look at him.

"Hi...I'm Alex Greenaway...I'm a friend of Jac's we served together in the..." I managed to put my hand over her mouth before she finished that sentence. Nobody at Holby knew about my Army days and I wasn't in a hurry to let them know.

"Served together in what?" of course Joseph decided to keep the conversation lively.

"The Army. They don't know? Oh Jac why?" Great perfect just what I wanted. Too say all four of the others looked shocked would be an understatement.

Sahira was like one of those cartoon characters when they see a hot character and their jaw drops to the floor. Elliot was looking at me with wide eyes. I refused to look at the other two but you could literally hear a pin drop.

"Army? I didn't know you were in the Army." To be fair I didn't want them to know. No doubt it will be round Holby by the end of the day.

"I was a foster child in the comprehensive school system how did you think I paid for medical school?" They all looked dumbfounded. "The Army put me through medical school as long as I gave them two years full service. Alex didn't you have a file you had to get me?" She only nodded and gave me a hug.

"Still as hot as ever Jac. I will be back later you and I are going out tonight you are all welcome to join us." She said goodbye to everyone and I walked her out.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" She asked whilst winking at me and showing those perfect White teeth at me.

"About tonight I have a party to go to...do you want to come?" She nodded and granted me a goodbye before leaving and chatting on her phone. Now I have to go in and face the music.

When I walked in they all stropped talking and looked at me with wide eyes.

"She seems nice, and you both seem very close." Elliot commented, I am unsure if he meant close as in good friends or close as in ex-lovers. No matter which one he guessed both would be right.

"I recognise her from somewhere." This was the first time we had made proper eye contact.

"I have a photo on my fridge door you have probably seen that." he only nodded and continued to stare at me.

We must have been staring at each other for a long time before Elliot had not so subtly cleared his throat and announced that he was gonna make a cup of tea. I took this as my cue to leave and made the excuse of patients needed to be checked on. As I ensured Connie I would see them later both myself and Sahira left the office.

"Ok so do you want to explain the sexual tension in that room back there?" I was prepared for the onslaught of questions but I didn't expect her to be so forward.

"It was nothing ok. Look do you want to scrub in on this surgery? I could really do with an extra set of hands?" She enthusiastically nodded.

"Sure of course I will. So your telling me nothing happened between you two?" Deciding to fain ignorance and completely blank her out I made my way towards the patients, when I was stopped by an older man mid 40's who looked rather nervous.

"Excuse me I am looking for Mr Hansenn, Henrik Hansenn...do to know where he is?" Knowing full well he wasn't here yet I told him he should come back later on when he was available he looked as if someone had just ran over his puppy. I placed my hand on his shoulder and asked if he was alright, he nearly jumped a mile in the air.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I just removed my hand from his arm and walked away. Not even giving it a second thought.

About an hour later John arrived prepped and ready, we got reacquainted and he was under. As I was scrubbing in I heard the door click open and a hand rest on my hipbone.

"I gotta say Naylor no one can pull off scrubs like you can. Well I can rip them off but that's not what I meant." He whined in the all to familiar American Drawl while kissing the back of my neck and gently nipping at the tender flesh exposed there. I turned around to look at him and his eyes were empty.

"Whats wrong? You look like crap." Both hands gripped onto my hips harder than before.

"I know we agreed to keep things casual between us but I just had so see you." He was officially freaking me out.

"Michael what's going on?" I looked around to grab a towel to wipe my hands as I was only just starting to scrub it didn't bother me to be interrupted. I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside of the theatre.

"It's Annalise she has got offered a job in Glasgow, she taking the girls." I was shocked how can she do that. He sat down on the chair in front of me and started to cry. It shocked me to see Michael looking like this. He was usually this confident, somewhat cocky always arrogant Doctor.

He pulled me into him and rested his head against my stomach and just sobbed it took everything I had not to cry. Unsure of how to comfort him I just ran my fingers through his hair as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"What about you...any secrets you wanna confess? Anything you wanna talk about to even the playing field a little." I kept thinking about John.

He glanced up at me with big brown pools and thick eyelashes, he stood up and placed a hand in my cheek. I was unsure of how long we were staring but I leaned into his touch and let my lips ghost along his in a small, affectionate but passionate kiss.

"Thank you Jac." I was a little bit confused and he must have sensed it. "Thank you for being here." he kissed me again as I ran my hands through his hair, I had to break off the kiss considering I had a patient waiting.

He understood of course and wrapped his arms around me again before we were interrupted again by none other than Connie, Elliot and Joseph. We both moved apart and they all looked at us with very different looks.

Elliot looked shocked beyond hell which made me wonder how much of us they saw.

Connie had a huge grin on her face that would rival the cat in Alice in Wonderland and gave me an all too knowing look saying that I should expect her to ambush me later.

Joseph was different altogether he was fully glaring at Michael who was glancing in my direction, and then in his.

"Miss Naylor...Michael." She nodded with her head and gave him a small hug which he returned.

"It's good to see you again Connie you to Joseph." He just continued to glare as Michael held out his hand to shake and all of us just looked at both of them, it was like a battle of wills.

"Ok I have a patient under anaesthesia so I should go I will see you later at the party everybody, bye." I turned to look at Michael.

"We will talk later ok?" I said almost too low for everyone to hear but just loud enough so as Michael nodded and I walked away feeling the glare of Joseph burning into my head with anger. I doubt we will have to have a word later.

A few hours passed and Sahira and I were able to successfully remove the shrapnel embedded in Johns heart and repair the damage to his ventricle. It was a little bit touch and go as he coded twice but he came through in the end.

Considering how much we hated each other when Sahira first came I had to admit her surgical skills were nothing if not precise. We worked wel together, like a well oiled machine. She kept asking me questions about Joseph and I kept evading them.

Halfway through the operation Connie and Joseph walked into the observation room to watch the surgery. Sahira who was unable to shut up didn't notice them as her back was turned to them but kept going on about the Unresolved sexual tension between Joseph and I. Grasping the scalpel I literally felt like leaning over and stabbing her with it. Soon after that the surgery was complete and he was predicted to make a full recovery. As I walked out I ran straight into Joseph. Great I'm sure this will be a fun conversation.

"Joseph." I decided to side step away from him as I stepped over to the sink to scrub out.

"So I never saw that one coming? Michael Spence bit of a drop down wasn't it?" I just ignored him after everything that has happened since he left I just didn't want to fight.

"Look Joseph Im having a bit of a hard time ok, I was sad and Michael was saying all of these things and he's been comforting me." I turned my back to scrub as he got closer to me and scoffed.

"Comforting...is that what they are calling it now?" I just turned and glared at him.

"Seems to me he was the one that was upset. What's wrong you need comforting? And why of all people did you go to Michael Spence?" that's when I lost it.

"Look you left ok knowing full well I couldn't leave my job and as you were spending time with your son Michael has helped me. You have no right coming in here and pretending as if I was gonna wait for you. I loved you Joseph, you opened me up to love and for that I will always love you but I wasn't gonna wait for you, you had no idea the hell I have faced these past few weeks and Michael helped me ok." He looked concerned, I didn't even realise I was crying until I tasted salt on my lips and I looked away from him. Not wanting him to see me like this.

"Jac what's going on? Are you ok?" I just shook my head and looked at him. I had a flash in my head of a few weeks ago when I told Michael.

FLASHBACK

As I was laying next to him, bare skin on bare skin he looked at me in a way I have never been looked at before.

"Jac what's going on you're very quiet...and you miss Naylor are never quiet." He pressed his lips and I moaned.

"I believe I have just proved a point." He pulled me around as I was facing him.

"I have just been thinking about things, can you keep a secret?" He looked at me with worry and a slight hitch of fear on his eyes. I grasped his hand and pressed two fingers against the lump I found a few days ago. His eyes widened.

"Jac...when do you?" he was unable to finish the question, as he was examining me. I wasn't sure whether that was for his benefit or mine.

"I found it a few days ago, I haven't been able to pluck up the courage to get it checked out yet." He seemed to pull me closer towards him.

"I could do it if you want, the biopsy under the radar use a false name no one would know." In that moment I was glad it was him I told he calmed me, relaxed me, made me feel safe.

"Thank you." I just nodded and he seemed to understand what I was trying to convey. "Michael please make me forget just for a little while." he nodded and placed opened mouth kisses on my lips.

END OF FLASHBACK

"No Joseph I'm not ok...alright are you satisfied...I am not alright. You left to provide a stable environment for your son I respect you for that but the minute you left was the moment it stopped bring your problem who I can and cannot sleep with understood?" he only nodded a swallowed thickly before I pushed past him and just kept walking until I reached the bench outside.

The sun was shining and birds where singing but it didn't reflect my mood at all.

"Hey you. I was wondering when we were going to get to have a fun girl chat." I only smiled at Connie before she plopped down beside me and looked with hesitant eyes.

"WHAT? Just ask ok." She smiled a huge smile again and then went to say something

"I don't even...know...what...how on earth did YOU start sleeping with Michael Spence I mean you have the most will power of anyone I have ever seen." I didn't know whether to be offended by that for me or for Michael.

"Seriously we are going to sit here and talk about boys...seriously?" I never thought it was possible but her smile managed to get bigger.

"Hey we are women and in civilised cultures this is what we do apparently." she only seemed to smile wider at me.

"I needed comfort and he was there. End of story." She scoffed at that small minute sentence.

"Honestly Jac what's going on? Your sleeping with Michael, fighting with Joseph and making friends with new people in the same field as you, your different." I can honestly say she was right. I am different, I have changed a lot over the years but more so these past few months.

"Look I am just living life instead of being a complete bitch ok. I am not going to become my mother a lying, thieving bitch from hell." She chuckled with wide eyes and laughed at me.

"Wow Jac tell me how you really feel." she chuckled again this time she tried to hold it in not very successful mind you but albeit she was trying.

"I'm sorry, I am just having a bad day." She only nodded and didn't say anything. "A bad week actually. That man I just operated on, he was my Commanding Officer in the Army. The strongest man I know and seeing his all vulnerable, exposed and oh so small in the hospital bed. I just am having a bad day I'm sorry." She only nodded understandably.

"That's not it though it is it?" I just shook my head and avoided eye contact with her.

"I'm having a little health scare, I will be ok I promise." Her features turned from worried to Shock.

"Oh my god...your pregnant aren't you? Michael knocked you up?" before I could respond I heard a sharp intake of breath coming from behind me, as I turned around it was Michael, great just perfect. I could already see the panic in his eyes.

"Jac..." Panic turned to shock which turned to fear.

"I am gonna go...I will see ya later Jac ok." I nodded and she then walked away.

"Jac...are you pregnant?" I shook my head at him.

"NO...Michael calm down. I am not pregnant ok. I promise." He seemed to relax a little as I said that.

"Sorry you scared me for a second. I mean not that a baby would be the end of the world I just couldn't do that again I mean we are not even...I mean..." I cut him off with a small kiss.

"Stop obsessing you are digging an even bigger hole I am not pregnant ok so just relax." He pulled me in for another kiss. We are out of the way a little so nobody could come around the corner and see us.

One of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other ran his fingers through my hair and gripped the back of my head as our tongues explored each others mouth. As we broke apart after a few minutes, he looked at me which made me feel like a million pounds.

All of my encounters with men have been messy and hurried. No one has ever looked at me like this. Not even Joseph, he always treated me good but it was if he was afraid to let himself go in bed. It was as if he thought I was so fragile I would break. Michael on the other hand was a caring and passionate lover who wasn't afraid to get what he wants but treats me amazingly.

"I have to go...I have a patient but can I come over later?" I nodded and he gave me another kiss before leaving me with my thoughts.

Sitting there for a few moments I felt something cold, hard and metal pressing into my back, those three things in itself can not be good.

"Move and I'll blow your fucking head off do you understand?" I froze unable to do anything he must be starting to get impatient.

"I said DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" I nodded and I felt my throat constrict as I recognised the voice. It was the man from earlier who asked me about Hansenn.

"Good now your a doctor right?" Again all I could do was nod...I felt as if I was having an out of body experience.

"Ok well what's your name?" In medical school they don't really cover a chapter on what to do if a man pushes a gun in your back at work. I tried to speak but nothing  
>came out so I cleared my throat and tried again..,<p>

"Jac..." it was very faint so I cleared my throat again and tried to shout my name. "Jac...Naylor..." finally he seemed to be satisfied with that as the gun instead of being pressed into my back directly in line with my heart he moved it further down to the middle of it.

"Ok Jac...considering the circumstance I am gonna call you Jac and not Dr Naylor because I feel like well if I'm going to put a gun to your back we shouldn't have to worry about formalities. My name is Lucas." I nodded and could tell by the way he talked he was panicking which I took to be as nerves, I suppose it's not everyday he brings a gun to a hospital...wait a second he's looking for Hansenn...I don't think I want to know why but I can guess it's not to get his cookie recipe.

"Ok we are going to go into the hospital and you are going to take me to Hansenns office ok...do you understand...if you try and tell anyone about what's happening I will shoot them do you understand?" I only nodded, if you learn one thing in the system it's don't aggravate the person with the gun.

"Ok...but don't you think they are going to get a bit suspicious when you are standing directly behind me?" He seemed to dig the gun in my back harder as I siffiled a moan of pain.

"Alright if anyone asks I'm a friend you have known for a while. That's the most detail you go into. Do not stop to talk to anyone for any length of a time or I will shoot them do you understand? Not even your boyfriend there that just left ok?" I only nodded as I felt his eyes roam my body I felt a shudder run through my body.

"Ok Jac let's go..." As we began to walk into my sanctuary, my workplace he slipped one arm through mine and placed his gun against my side where my ribcage sat. We made our way into the lift without so much as a stare from anybody, as I pressed the button for the floor of Hansenns office the doors were almost closed when in walked Sasha...SHIT!

"Ahh Miss Naylor...hi who's your friend?" A grin was plastered across his face.

"He's just a friend..here for a visit..." I decided to leave it at that as Lucas wrapped his arm around my waist and hit his gun around the other side away from Sasha. His grin seemed to get larger. He kept waffling on as I felt Lucas get tighter and tighter with his grip on both me and the gun. Just when I thought he was going to whip out the gun and shoot his just for being irritating...we arrived at Hansenns floor as I began to move as did Lucas.

"It was nice meeting you." He called out as the lift doors closed behind us.

"Alright Jac let's go your leading." As I walked closer and closer to his office I felt everything get slower. It was like slow motion. I knocked on Hansenns door an got no answer. As he pressed the barrel of the gun harder into my back which prompted me to knock again...still after hearing nothing he pushed the door of his office in and ushered me in quickly.

When he pushed me into Hansenns office I turned and saw him close the door and he was sweating like mad.

"What exactly are you hoping to get out of this Lucas? I mean you take a doctor hostage and are planning to do god knows what to another doctor I mean what exactly is your goal here?" He stared at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"I just need to talk to Mr Hansenn we have unfinished business." I could only look at him.

"You must know at the end of it you will be arrested. I have seen you and so will Mr Hansenn." At this he just laughed at me.

"Jac I have metastatic melanoma which has spread to my brain so believe me when I say I don't expect to last long." He was dying that's why he was sweating not because of nerves but because he was in the advanced stages of the disease.

"Do you have Mr Hansenns phone number?" He seemed to be unraveling before me. I had two options I could either lie to him and say no in which case he will probably freak out and leave shooting anybody who looks at him wrong. Or my other option was to say yes and get Mr Hansenn in here which would put his life in danger.

"Yes...why?" A small smile played on his face but I could see he was in an awful let of discomfort he was probably in pain.

"Ring him...now!" Knowing I didn't have a choice, I got out my mobile. It only took two rings before he answered, as I tried to keep my voice even I asked if I could talk to him privately to which he said he would meet me outside his office and hung up.

"Good...now as soon as Hansenn gets here you are going to sit In the chair in the corner and not try anything dodgy ok...you try anything I will put a bullet in your head and then shoot whoever comes my way understand?" I could only nod and sit into the chair in the corner facing the door.

I was unaware how long we were waiting but not long after he stood in the other corner which inevitably allowed him to not be seen. As the door opened and he walked into his office he was followed by Sahira and they were holding hands when they spotted me and literally jumped apart.

"Miss Naylor I thought I told to to wait outside." I only nodded as Lucas stepped out of the shadow.

"She had a change of plan." Henrik glanced around at Lucas and then to me before going to hold Sahira hand to push him behind her. Lucas however had a different idea as he grabbed her and practically threw he down onto the sofa beside me.

"Hello Lucas. I take it this isn't going to be a pleasant visit." He must have spotted the gun and so did Sahira. She grasped onto my arm and I wrapped my arm around her a she gripped into me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her an she nodded.

"Jac what the hell is going on?" I just shook my head.

"I don't know...he came up behind me with a gun pressed to my back and asked me to bring him here and call Hansenn. You know as much as I do." She glanced worried at Henrik and then at me. How bad is this going to get?

"How are you feeling Lucas?" He only nodded at him and scratched his head with the barrel of the gun.

"I'm fine. Jac has been taking good care of me." He smiled at me am I couldn't stop but return it. "You handed me a death sentence." Ok I think I can see where this is going? That's when I heard it the siren.

"What is that? You called the police? JAC you called the police! Give me the fucking phone!" He walked over to me and smacked me with the butt of the gun. My lip was bleeding I could taste it and as he grabbed the phone from my hands I didnt even realise I was trembling.

The next thing I know there was a knock at the door and all I could hear was Michaels voice. So not the person I wanted to be here. I saw Lucas stand behind the door and held the gun to Hansenns throat, as he waiting for Michael to come in.

Of course Micheal being as reliable as wind opened the door and seen me and Sahira and ran over to both of us without even looking anywhere else.

"Jac...what the hell, what happened to you?" he asked whilst checking my lip, that was the least of my worries as Lucas peeked out from the shadow with the gun placed against Hansenns neck.

"Pretty boy...didn't to mother ever tell you not to barge in?" I saw him swivel around and his eyes got bigger.

"Hi...what's going on Jac?" I don't know if he had realised but he had stood directly in front of Sahira and me it was if he was subconsciously protecting us. I felt my chest ache a little bit at first but also sort of wanted to yell and scream at him, what the he'll was he thinking? Suddenly I feel very protective of him. I don't wan him here in a place where he can get hurt.

"Well thankfully your girlfriend is alright...but I had to rough her up a little. Now which one of you idiots called the police?" Nobody stepped up and I could see Michael the wheels were turning in his head and before he could do anything stupid I stood up.

"It was me I did it when after I called Mr Hansenn." His face turned red and then a deep shade of purple before pushing Hansenn into the table and grasping me by the hair.

"I told you not to do anything STUPID!" He slammed something into my ribs hard as I was pushed against the wall and I let out a screech before dropping to the ground. And then he slammed his boot into my hipbone which hurt like hell.

"JAC! Stop you son of a bitch what the fuck do you want?" He Seemed to forget about me for a second and pushed Michael up against the opposite wall with a gun pushed into his forehead...his head cocked to the side.

"I have some unfinished business here with Mr Hansenn and you decided to play the cowboy...well guess what I don't tale to well to cowboys!" he fired a shot against the wall and Sahira was over checking Hansenn who must have banged his head against the table she let out a screech as the echo of the shot bounced from wall to wall.

"Look you got me Lucas, you've got me now...let Sahira, Michael and Jac go. We can talk." he seemed to be thinking about it for a moment when I he looked at me with Eerie eyes.

"Ok pretty boy and the Indian Chick can go but Jac is staying here with us." Great why do I always attract the crazies? I nodded to Hansenn silenty agreeing that it will be ok.

"Alright fine let's go pretty boy. Come on chop chop! You to girl let's go." Sahira grabbed onto Hansenns arm and kissed him with tears running down her face.

"I don't want to leave you." I felt as if I was intruding in their private moment when I felt Michaels presence behind me.

"Jac...don't do anything stupid ok, don't play the hero." I only nodded as he pulled me in for a hug and pressed his lips against my neck.

"Right come on, tell the police if they come anywhere near this door I will splatter both their brains on the wall..."He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ask who it is..." He whispered to Hansenn but before he could the door opened and in walked Oliver Valentine, he took one look at the situation and went to leave again before Lucas pressed the gun to his head.

"What ate you doing here? Who are you what do you want?" Oliver looked so scared his sisters death took a toll on him. The dark prominent circles under his eyes were even more visible than usual.

"He is just a doctor here." That wasn't enough for him apparently.

"You think you can get one up on me? DO YOU?" Before I knew it a shot rang out and Olly crumpled to the floor holding his abdomen. I heard Sahira scream Hansenn and Michael gasp and Lucas had a shocked bit determined look in his eyes.

"Do not lie to me?" this was a statement. I rushed over to Olly and pressed my hand on his wound.

"Jac..."Before he could get anything more out he started coughing and spluttering. "Penny..." That was his last breath. I froze. My whole body was completely frozen.

"Olly...come on OLIVER wake up!" I turned to him with a glare that could kill.

"Why did you shoot him?" I turned around to Lucas..."why he was innocent." he looked at me and cocked his head as I stood up.

"Now you know not to test me Jac!" this man was insane...completely looney tunes. I decided to use his momentary lack of focus and I swung my fist around and locked his square on his nose he was bleeding.

I must have hit and broke his nose because the blood was flowing freely from it. He recovered quickly as he pushed me up against the wall again.

"Pretty boy and you..."he pointed at Sahira. "Get out now!" they both stood staring at his hand resting on my neck "NOW!" they both began to move towards the door my eyes never leaving Michaels. He was looking at me telling me to be strong.

"For the last time get out!" They opened the door and ran. Lucas eyes ran over me slowly taking me in.

"What am I going to do with you Jac?" He reminded me of a dirty old man perving on a teenager, even though he wasn't that older than me. His gun collided with my forehead and I knew I was bleeding his hands grasped tightly around my neck as I felt myself slip out of consciousness and Hansenn calling my name.

SahiraPov

When I first started Holby, Jac Naylor and myself didn't really like one another. Actually no that is an understatement we hated each other but over the past few weeks I have really seen Jac come out of her shell.

Elliot Hope told me everything that happened with her family and I knew the cold hearted ice queen she portrayed was just a facade to keep herself from getting hurt and judging from her reaction when that guy Joseph showed up I'm guessing he got too close.

I had the suspicion that she was seeing someone for a while now but I never would have thought it was Michael Spence. They fight like cat and dog during the day but they were lovers at night apparently.

When the door of Henriks office was opened Michael grasped my arm and pulled me out, not before both of us gave out lovers one last glance.

"They are going to be ok Michael aren't they?" His expression was panicked as we reached the left to take us to the ward.

"I hope so." He stated before swinging the door open. Everything was all go for Elliots party, balloons and banners were up on the Walls and the nurses station was were everything is happening.

Most of the day staff had now dressed in their own clothes ready to go to the bar. Banners were up for the hospital but the real party was across the street. I saw Chrissie talking to a police officer and a young man in handcuffs.

"Michael...police let's go." thankfully he didn't protest and went over with me. Now or never.

JacPov

I must have passed out which I feel better about than the alternative. My head was killing me and my lip was stinging.

"Jac wakey wakey. You are of no use to me when your sleeping." He had a large bag sitting next to him as I saw Hansenn tied up. How did I not notice the bag before? Oh yeah you had a gun held on you.

I tried to focus my eyes on something specific, but it really wasn't working.

"Now Jac you and I are going on a little walk ok to where we need to be, now me I have nothing to lose I just want an official diagnosis..." I have a diagnosis for him, he is a fucking psycho. "...you are going to take me to the Cat Scan place ok and since you have something to lose I suggest you not try anything stupid."Michaels words from earlier came to mind.

I didn't mind that it was Hansenn here but Sahira despite our initial meeting is actually my friend, and Michael was my...well I am not really sure what he is yet but I am really glad he is out of harms way.

Lucas pulled me up to stand on my feet, the floor seemed to spin for beneath me as he dragged me towards the door. With Hansenn strapped to the chair I could see the regret in his eyes.

"Right Jac, you and I are going to go alright. Say goodbye to Mr Hansenn...let's go." He walked along the corridor toward the lift. Everything was dead quiet hardly a sound. Hopefully everyone was ok and outside across the street for the party.

We climbed into the lift and pressed the button for Radiology and waited till we arrived. I could only pray that I could get out of here.

"Where do you feel pain?" I asked him desperately trying to change the subject.

"My head and neck. It comes and  
>Goes." he indicated by pointing on mine.<p>

"On a scale of 1-10 how bad is it?" He seemed to tighten on my arm. I couldn't see his face so I was unsure what he looked like.

As the lift pinged opened everything seemed to go into slow motion. The door opened to quite a few people staging to get in. I saw Sacha, Chrissie, Elliot, Greg, Elizabeth, Connie, Joseph and Ric Griffin with Michaels ex-wife waiting to get into the lift.

As soon as they saw me with the gun against my neck they all backed away from the lift. Lucas reacted fairly quickly by tightening his grip on me and walking out towards them.

"If anyone moves I will blow her brains out do you understand?" As we stepped closer towards the ward I could see Sahira and Michael talking to a policeman who immediately went to grab his gun.

"Oh no man don't even think about it, touch the gun and she loses her life and then I move on to the closest one near me." that seemed to make him back off a little.

"Good now bad news or good news? You pick Jac." the gun pressed harder as I tried to will myself to not cry.

"Come on Jac they haven't got all day...PICK!" I seemed to falter a little bit and almost fell, I would have if he didn't have an iron clad grip on my waist.

"Ok since we have an uncooperative doctor who obviously has a death wish I shall tell you." As I glanced over at Michael he looked at me and I could see tears in his eyes.

"Good news...Mr Hansenn is alive and well tied to his chair in his office...bad news the kid is not alive." As he said this everybody looked confused.

"Tell them who it is Jac. TELL THEM!" As he cocked the gun and pressed it against my skin which I'm sure will bruise like mad. "Tell them or I swear to god I will kill you." They all looked at me expectantly.

"Oliver...he killed him." the tears cascaded from my eyes as the grip was getting tighter and tighter. It felt as if the circulation was cut off. Everybody gasped and looked at me.

Lucas was using his other hand to press against his head knowing he must be feeling the pain I knew just where to hit him an he would drop to the ground like a fly.

As I saw some of the girls cry around me I took this as my opportune moment and spun around and thrust the heel of my hand into his nose, and slammed my elbow in to his groin as Michael, Joseph and Sasha tackled him as three shots rang out and I suddenly fell forward and grabbed my ribs where I was shot apparently.

"JAC...no no no no come on no. Jac wake up hey look at me stay awake." I saw his face above me and heard him yell for a gurney,

"Some birthday for Elliot." I managed to rasp out before I felt the excruciating agony rip through my body like the tide on the beach.

"Shh it's ok just stay awake ok." I could feel my eyes start to droop.

"No come on babe you are not leaving me now, you come into my life give me hell and make me fight tooth and nail with you in work and then you make me fall in love with you there is no way you are leaving me now come on." I could feel him cradeling me in his arms and kissing my face wherever his lips could get then it all fades black.

The next thing I know I am wakening up in what looks like a room on Keller it's too bright and I have to squint to adjust my sight of the room.

"Hey, you're up. How are you feeling?" I looked beside me and saw Michael looking a little bit worse for wear.

"I'm sore, what happened?" His hand gripped mine tight as he looked deep into my eyes and for a moment looked a little confused.

"You don't remember?" I could remember of course I just wanted to know if everybody was ok.

"What happened Michael? Is everybody ok?" He looked sad but somewhat relieved.

"You were shot, so was Mary-Claire and Chrissie." I suddenly bounced up immediately regretting it.

"Oh...what...are they ok?" He looked down onto his feet.

"Chrissie is fine but Mary-Claire got shot in the chest, the bullet tore straight through her Aorta." All of this happened because of me. "She didn't make it."

"Oh my god, and Chrissie? What about Hansenn?" He nodded and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Everyone is fine Jac ok they are fine. Just get some rest. Your test results came back by the way. All clear...the lump was benign." He placed his had on my cheek as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Michael...thank you." He looked confused. "You were keeping me awake, keeping me alive. Thank you Michael." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips and climbed into bed with me. I didn't even know this bed could take the both of us. How on earth did we fit in it? His fingers trailed up and down my arm as he placed tender kisses on my neck which I'm sure were bruised.

"Jac...look I need to talk to you." I have come to learn from experience that when a man says that it is never a good thing.

"Ok...what's going on?" He pulled me closer to him.

"Look this started put very casual Jac...seeing each other just out of convenience." uh oh this is not good.

"Look I saw you with that guy, busted lip, your head was bleeding and you had bruises all over you. I saw red Jac...I had never felt that protective of anybody in my life not even Annaleise." Im not sure how to process this information.

"Michael..." he cut me off by leaning over me slightly ad kissing me.

"Jac...this thing between us, I'm in...I'm all in. I want you Jac I wanna give this a shot." oh boy his grip seemed to tighten on me.

"Michael I can't change who I am. I can't no matter how much I want to." It looked as if I had kicked his puppy.

"Jac, please I don't want you to change. I love you." I am suddenly feeling light headed.

"Michael..."He placed his hands on my face

"I love you Jac." He kissed me and put one hand on my hipbone, the one he touched early this morning which felt like weeks ago.  
>"Look just tell me you don't love me, look me in the eye and tell me you don't have any feelings for me and I will walk away." He is not gonna make this easy for me. I looked at him square in the eye.<p>

"I can't...I do love you." His face lit up unlike anything I had seen before as he kissed me again and everything moulded into place.

Two Weeks Later

Walking into my kitchen and seeing Michael there in his boxers and nothing else felt strange. The only other person that was ever in my apartment was Joseph and that wasn't for very long.

"Hey you're up. Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" He said whilst kissing my forehead as I leant against the cupboard door.

"Come on Michael there is only so much lying down and watching the Jeremy Kyle Show I can do." He seemed to smile at me whilst cooking scrambled eggs for me.

"Something smells really good." He looked at me and got a cheesy grin on his face. "What? You're looking at me really weirdly." He switched off my eggs and pressed me lightly against the cupboard. With his arms wrapped around me I felt safe. Felt loved and felt incredibly content, I am home.

"I love you Jac." I kissed him deeply.

"I love you too." I have never meant it more in my life. I was the person who never believed in happily ever after, well I was wrong. 


End file.
